El día, la boda y la vida era de ellos
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Draco y Rose se querían casar y lo iba a hacer, con todo y la negativa de quienes les rodeaban, porque al final de cuentas su boda, su felicidad y su amor era solamente de ellos. One-Shot pequeño y romantico.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de la saga de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy & Rose Weasley

 **Advertencia:** Diferencia de Edad

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Algo pequeño y romantico, más que nada como excusa para poner la imagen de portada que creo que no me quedó tan mal. A mi gusto, sí se parecen, sobre todo el hombre tiene un aire de ser Alexander Skarsgard (cómo yo me imagino a Draco ya maduro) y la cara de la chica es como pienso que luce la linda de Rose, con los ojos azules y las pecas, como su padre.

* * *

 **El día, la boda y la vida es sólo para ellos**

Rosebud Jean Weasley tan sólo tenía dieciocho años y un brillante futuro por delante. Recién graduada de Hogwarts, con resultados excepcionales en sus EXTASIS y un trabajado asegurado en el Ministerio de Magia, la hermosa joven era el orgullo de su familia. O por lo menos eso se creía, hasta el momento en el que apareció él. Grotescamente rico, atractivo y viudo, Draco Malfoy con sus cuarenta y cuatro años, decidió poner sus ojos sobre la tierna amiga pelirroja de su hijo.

¿Qué cómo había sido? Era una larga historia, complicada y compleja de explicar. Rose simplemente había estado ahí, en el momento preciso y con la actitud adecuada para consolar al hombre que había perdido al amor de su vida. Lo suyo creció poco a poco, desde aquel fuerte abrazo en el funeral de Astoria, hasta la petición de matrimonio a mitad de su graduación. Así habían llegado hasta ese momento, con todo y que los padres de la chica lo habían querido matar.

—Podrían ser padre e hija —les había repetido Hermione hasta el cansancio, sin poder ocultar el horror que sentía. La grandiosa Granger, ahora Weasley, quien siempre había defendido la igualdad y la libertad sin importar el qué, dando incluso segundas oportunidades a aquellos que como Malfoy se habían equivocado en el pasado, ahora que se trataba de su hija, había adquirido una actitud testaruda e inflexible.

—Te dije que no te fijaras en el hijo y terminas con el padre —se lamentaba Ronald cada que podía, asqueado de ver como aquel hombre despreciable abrazaba a su preciosa primogénita. Ya no sólo hablábamos de que su hija se había casado con un sangre limpia, sino que además de todo se trataba de un purista, ex-mortífago y de apellido Malfoy. ¡Sin olvidar que fácilmente le doblaba la edad!

Sin embargo, con todo y las protestas de los familiares, amigos y conocidos, Draco y Rose dejaron muy claro que ellos no estaba pidiendo permiso para estar juntos. Se iban a casar, le gustara a quien le gustara, así fueran sólo ellos dos en compañía del juez durante la ceremonia.

—Estás mal, muy mal. Tiene mi edad, estudié con ella, soy novio de su prima, ¿y esperas que la acepte como mi madrastra? La verdad es que no me importa con quien te metas, pero el título de señora Malfoy seguirá siendo de mi madre hasta el día que yo me case —aquellas habían sido las palabras de Scorpius, horas antes de abandonar la mansión al ser incapaz de presenciar lo que él consideraba una aberración e insulto a la memoria de Astoria.

Malfoy Manor estaba casi vacía, como de costumbre, contando únicamente con la presencia de los elfos y cinco personas más, entre las que se incluía un Juez del Ministerio, Blaise Zabini, Victoire Weasley y la pareja de enamorados que querían estar juntos todo el tiempo que la vida se los permitiese.

—Estás radiante, Rose —alagó su prima rubia al verla salir de la mansión.

El vestido de novia de Rose no era ni por asomo una quinta parte de lo extravagante que solía ser el atuendo de las señoras Malfoy, pero justamente en la sencillez estaba la belleza de la que Draco se había enamorado. Y el problema no era gastar otra pequeña fortuna para tener una boda de cuento de hadas, no, si la pelirroja lo hubiese pedido, él lo hubiera hecho, pero ella no lo había querido así.

La joven había sido muy específica al decir lo que quería y su futuro esposo le había concedido todo al pie de la letra. Finalmente, ni las joyas, ni los arreglos florales iban a marcar la diferencia cuando dijeran "acepto" y firmasen el pergamino que les convertiría en marido y mujer. La felicidad no iba a ser mayor por gastarse más galeones o por tener a media comunidad mágica presenciando su momento especial.

Claro, a ambos les hubiera gustado que sus seres queridos estuvieran ahí, pero bastaba con que dos personas más, que habían probado ser amigos de verdad, fuesen sus testigos. El resto ya era cosa suya. Su alegría, su euforia y ese enorme amor que se tenían, eran cosas que tan solo dependían de ellos.

—Te quiero comer a besos —le susurró Draco a la linda pelirroja que oficialmente era su esposa, mientras la abrazaba desde atrás y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

—Puedes hacerlo —respondió Rose, riendo un poco por el cosquilleo que sentía.

—Tiene sus ventajas que no haya fiesta, ni recepción —comentó sin soltarla y mirando alrededor.

Tanto Zabini como Victoire ya se habían ido a seguir con sus vidas, al igual que el Juez se había ido a concluir los trámites, dejándoles solos en la mansión.

—He de confesar que esperar hasta la noche de bodas nunca me hizo ilusión —confesó traviesamente la chica, dejando de lado el ramo de flores que había llevado consigo, para luego girarse sobre su eje y encarar a su marido. "Mi marido" Pensó, agrandando su sonrisa y sintiendo un mariposeo extraño en el estómago. Ya nadie podría juzgarla por estar cerca de ese hombre, porque ahora él era de ella, así como ella era de él.

—¿Y qué tanta ilusión le hace pasar la tarde con su esposo, señora Malfoy? —preguntó con un tono juguetón, a la vez que le ceñía la cintura con sus brazos y la pegaba contra sí mismo.

—Me hace más ilusión pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado —le contestó con una dulce sonrisa y manteniendo sus ojos azules fijos en él, mostrando la gran sinceridad de sus palabras. El hombre rubio le miró igual y se inclinó a darle un beso en la boca, mucho más largo del que se habían dado para sellar sus votos maritales.

Draco, quien a su edad se había prometido no volver a amar, estaba completamente perdido por esa chica. Su dulzura, su frescura, su inteligencia, su honestidad y todo en ella le encantaba, porque Rose estaba llena de vida y le había devuelto las ganas de vivir a él. Por eso era justo decir que lo que era de uno también era del otro, desde lo material, hasta la vida que era de ambos.


End file.
